The Consequences of a Choice
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: One choice sealed the fate of someone she loved. The choice to do what was right over what everyone else wanted.


**Hey everyone. This story is for both The Return of the Chocolate Frog Cards and the bonus assignment for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is for Task 2 of the bonus assignment which was write about facing negative consequences after helping someone. And the Return of the Chocolate Frog Cards was (Bronze) Susan Bones and the task was to write about Susan Bones. This is my first time writing for Susan Bones and I couldn't help but think that Amelia Bones would have been killed for helping Harry out before his fifth year of Hogwarts. When she voted against expelling him. There are mentions of character death. So without further ado The Consequence of a Choice.**

I looked around at all the people who had shown up to celebrate the life of aunt Amelia Bones. I wasn't to shocked when my mother had come in and sat me down that day. I knew that He Who Must Not Be Named was back. I also knew what that would mean for anyone who went against him.

"Susan," she said tears evident in her voice, "I need to tell you something, honey."

I looked over at her knowing it must have something to do with either my grandparents or my aunt. I watched her as I waited nervously for her to continue what she had to say. I knew as the ever growing silence filled the room that it was the worse news possible.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously fearing that I already knew the answer.

"You know how Aunt Amelia worked for the ministry?" she asked placing a hand over my own. "Right? And that she was very vocal about the way things had begun to change at the ministry recently?"

I nodded waiting for her continue.

"Your Aunt Amelia was found dead in her office earlier this morning," she told me. "The ministry is trying to cover it up and say that one of the escaped criminals from a few years ago did it. But..."

I knew what she was going to say without her having to say it. It looked the same way my father's death had looked. It looked like she had been killed for her views. Would that be the rest of the family's fate too?

"I'm going to need you to be strong," my mother told me gathering me into a hug. "These next few days aren't going to be easy but we will get through this together."

I nodded as the tears started to roll down my cheeks. I looked over at my mother not wanting to know the answer to the next question I was about to ask. But knowing that I had to know.

"Was she killed for helping Harry not get expelled from Hogwarts the year Umbridge was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" I asked. I had a feeling the answer was yes. I felt that the answer was yes deep down in my gut.

"No one will confirm it," my mother told me. "But I think that is the reason she was killed." She paused and looked me in the eye. "No. I know that was the reason she was killed."

Like my mother had said the days between her telling me about Aunt Amelia's death and her funeral were a few of the hardest days of our lives. People we didn't even know, mostly purebloods, had been leaving death threats for the rest of the family. My mother and the rest of the family would be going into hiding after I was safely out of the way in Hogwarts.

I laughed at this thought as I prepared for the funeral. No place was safe. It was becoming ever apparent with day that nowhere was going to be a safe place for me. Or any of my friends. Not even Hogwarts which made me sad in a way. Hogwarts had always been a safe place for it's students.

It then hit me. It was safe when Dumbledore was alive. It was safe when Aunt Amelia was alive. The Death Eaters took that safety from everyone. Everyone. All I could do now was keep my head down and try not to get killed.

I looked around at the people who had come to celebrate the life of my Aunt Amelia Bones. I watched as the people filed past her coffin and paid their respects. And I as I watched them I wondered who would be next? When would the madness end? When would our lives be safe again?

 **I hope you all enjoyed The Consequences of a Choice. I also hope that I did justice to Susan Bones.**


End file.
